


Learning

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: James shifted his attention to Sirius, looking at him from his spot against the arm of the couch they were both occupying. "Girls are always staring at you and you never give them the time of day. What gives?"Sirius doesn't understand why James is so interested in his love life– or lack thereof.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> here's another piece i finished a bit ago but hadn't posted yet.

    "Pads, when are you gonna get a girlfriend?"

    Sirius, surprised out of the book he was reading by this question, closed the cover over his finger to mark the page and turned to give James a blank stare. James, however, was looking at something past Sirius' head. Sirius turned the other direction and saw a girl looking rather dreamily at him. He snorted as he turned back to James. "Dunno, why do you ask?"

    James shifted his attention to Sirius, looking at him from his spot against the arm of the couch they were both occupying. "Because girls are always staring at you and you never give them the time of day. What gives?"

    Sirius shrugged, leaning further into his improper posture, spread out and relaxed against the back of the couch. "Never been interested in any of them, I guess. Why are you so concerned with my love life?"

    "I'm your best friend; I don't want you to end up all sad and alone," James said, making it sound as though Sirius had been going on about getting fifteen cats and a one-bedroom flat.

    Sirius snorted amusedly and looked over at the dark window as a bat flew by in chase of bugs. "I'm not gonna end up sad and alone, you idiot. At worst, I've got you and Moony and Wormy to keep me company."

    "What if we've all got wives one day and you're still all alone, eh?" James asked, pushing, in Sirius' opinion, a very stupid concern.

    "Are you saying you'll abandon me when you get married?" Sirius asked, taking amusement in the way James looked insulted by the suggestion.

    "No, of course not!" James said. "But it stands to reason I won't be able to spend all my time with you anymore. You've gotta find a bird so I don't have to worry about you all the time."

    Sirius scoffed. "Oh, please. I'm sure I'll find someone eventually," he said, waving his hand noncommittally. "I told you, it's just that nobody's caught my interest yet."

    James fixed him with a look. "Honestly, you expect me to believe you've never fancied a single girl?"

    Sirius shrugged. "I don't care if you believe it or not, but it's the truth."

    James looked like he'd never met Sirius before, and they were just getting to know each other. Sirius wanted to laugh.

    "Are you, er... gay?" James asked, and then Sirius did laugh. A first year who was undoubtedly poring over homework last-minute jumped at the sound.

    "Do I look gay?" Sirius responded, ignoring the surprised first year, who had gone back to frantically writing on a long piece of parchment.

    "No," James said quickly, seemingly trying to backtrack. "I just thought maybe if you've never liked a girl, it could be because you, y'know, don't like girls."

    Sirius laughed again, softer this time, and said, "I think I'd know if I was gay, Prongs. I've never fancied a bloke either."

    "Well, I just don't understand how you can be sixteen without having ever liked someone."

    Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's really not that big a deal," he said. He opened his book back up, hoping James would take the hint and leave him alone so he could read.

    Of course, James did not take the hint. "I just don't get it," he said.

    Sirius huffed and closed his book, setting it aside on the table. "What is there to not get?" He asked James patiently.

    James made a broad hand gesture, apparently lost for new words to express the same issue. "Just, how have you never fancied anyone?"

    "I don't know, Prongs. I don't even know what you're supposed to feel when you like someone."

    "You're supposed to, like, feel excited when they're around," James said. "And disappointed when they're not. Like you want to be around them all the time, no amount of time is enough, and you usually get butterflies when they do nice things for you or smile or... whatever."

    Sirius snorted. "Are you sure _you've_ ever fancied anyone? That just sounds like friendship to me."

   James squinted like Sirius was a complicated riddle he was trying to figure out. "What do you mean?"

    "That's how I feel about you, mate."

    James looked ever more perplexed. "And Moony and Wormtail?"

    "No," Sirius said, "but they're not my best mates like you, are they?"

    "Are you... Are you sure you don't fancy me?" James asked slowly.

    "Oh, come off it," Sirius said with a laugh, but James kept looking at him, quite interested. Sirius started thinking more about it, about how he felt whenever James was around and the rare times he wasn't. "No, c'mon, that's crazy," he said softly, though it seemed much less crazy the more he thought about it. The way his insides turned to rot whenever James flirted with Lily... The way his eyes always seemed drawn to James' lips when he talked... " _Shit_ ," Sirius swore.

    James smirked, and there it was again, Sirius automatically looked at his mouth. He wanted to kiss the stupid smirk right off his face. Oh, wow, how had he not realized what that meant before?

    "I've no fucking idea how I missed that."

    James threw his head back and laughed. "I dunno either," he said. "But now the question is: where do we go from here?"

    "What do you mean?"

    "What do we do now?"

    Sirius shrugged. "I know what I'd like to do," he said with a slight smirk, "but it's surely not the kind of thing you meant."

    James raised his eyebrows. "How would you know? You haven't even asked the key question here."

    "What's that, then?"

    "Do I fancy you back?" James said, looking intently at Sirius.

    Sirius barked a loud laugh that made the first year jump again and look around at him warily. Sirius waved, doing his best to look naturally intimidating, and the kid squeaked and turned back to his paper. "Come on," Sirius said to James, "I've seen the way you flirt with birds, of course you don't fancy me."

    With one easy move, James was sitting much closer to Sirius, giving him a look Sirius didn't recognize. "Are you quite sure about that?"

    "Er," Sirius said, because he had been sure, but he was now considerably less so. He meant to say as much, but the next thing he knew, James was kissing him and sparks were erupting all through his body, and now the words were irrelevant anyway.

    After an initial gasp of shock, Sirius slid his fingers into James' hair, pulling him closer, and kissed him back unhesitantly. He'd never kissed anyone before, but that didn't matter; James was soft and slow about it, like he was easing Sirius into it, perhaps easing them both into it. It was easy for Sirius to follow his lead and let instinct guide him. It was better than Sirius would've expected kissing to be, more stirring, unlike anything he had ever experienced.

    They parted before they got carried away, and Sirius couldn't help himself smiling. "Alright, so I might be a bit gay," he said.

    James, who was grinning back at him, said, "yeah, I think I'm a bit gay too."

    "So I'm off the hook about needing to get a girlfriend?" Sirius asked with an amused smirk.

    "Yeah, I think you'd do much better to get a boyfriend," James said seriously.

    "Oh, let me know if you think of any suitable candidates," Sirius said.

    "There's one sitting right in front of you, you absolute arse," James said with a laugh.

    "Hmm, alright, I suppose you'll do."

    James smacked Sirius' arm, called him a dick, and then kissed him, and Sirius grinned when they parted.

    "Yeah, I'm sure I could do worse."


End file.
